


the little things

by leeboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Manatees, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaewin, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/pseuds/leeboys
Summary: After years of friendship and falling in love with the tiny details, Sicheng decides it's time to confess to the man of his dreams — his best friend, a simple boy who loves cute animals.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i already posted this on my twitter but i thought why not post it here as well so yeah :] enjoy some jaewin fluff ♡

“Why are you awake?” Jaehyun squeals as he steps out of the bathroom in a towel, realising that his hotel roomie is wide awake and sitting upright on their shared bed. It was 8am and for as long as Jaehyun knew Sicheng, he was not a morning person — he thrives under the stars but not so much under the sun. If there is no reason for Sicheng to wake up before midday then he will not leave his bed under any circumstance; it is a well known fact that everyone knows, especially Jaehyun. 

“I have somewhere I need to be,” rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Sicheng rolls out of bed and strolls into the bathroom, leaving a confused Jaehyun behind. 

“Are you leaving me to explore with someone else, Dong Sicheng?” 

Sicheng giggles quietly in the shower, he can practically hear the pout in Jaehyun’s voice, but he stays silent to add to the mystery of it all — because today was the day, Sicheng plans to tell Jaehyun how he felt verbally. It won't be a grand confession, or anything like that because deep down they both know that what they have is special. However, add that to the fact that they are best friends, just meant that they simply were happy to exist alongside each other without any labels defining the love that circulates every interaction they have. 

The revelation that they both meant more to each other, came to each one of them separately a year into their friendship.

It started with little things like the fact that they both let their hands linger on each other for a second longer when they were together in public or that they instinctively look for each other in crowds then feeling horrible when the other wasn't there. Little things that you could probably cross off as them being best friends but it was more. Then, slowly but surely, they both religiously integrated the other into their own morning and night routines; whether it was a text or a phone call, it didn't matter as long as they woke up and slept knowing that they were on each other's minds. 

Jaehyun — a person who craves love and intimacy in its simplest forms — stopped dating and no one questioned why. It was visible to everyone, even his closest friends, that Sicheng gave him all he needed without even crossing the boundary of innocent cuddles. Sicheng gave him a sense of belonging and affection that surpassed any other. He no longer felt like he had to put on a facade to please people or to follow the social norms that have been ingrained in all of us. Jaehyun no longer felt like he needed to be more with Sicheng because he loved him, flaws and all. 

Sicheng, on the other hand, was a listener. He spent all his life taking in information about everything but mainly behaviour. He naturally picked up on people’s energy and if a person was deemed trustworthy, Sicheng would mould himself to support them. He was the type of person who helped people shine but never believed he did. In his own world, he was a supporting character but he didn't mind it. He loved being helpful, it gave him a purpose. 

However, that being said, Sicheng’s ability to read people was gifted to him after a series of people breaking his trust and taking advantage of his mindset. With every break, he built a wall so high that no one could ever pass; that was until he met Jaehyun. The boy with the pretty smile and twinkling eyes, won him over in an instant. Sicheng tried hard to keep his walls up but the light that poured out of Jaehyun was not something he had anticipated. And, for the first time Sicheng felt that alongside Jaehyun, he may have enough energy to shine as bright as any other person. 

Their friendship was never shallow from the get go so the romantic cliches aside, they were not oblivious to what was happening, rather they simply allowed themselves to indulge in the butterflies and sweetness of it all until the time comes where they feel like it is necessary to solidify their love by confessing. For Sicheng, that time finally arrived. 

Slipping out of the bathroom, clothed and ready to go, Sicheng finds Jaehyun lounging on their bed also dressed and ready to go out. 

“Oo you are dressed? Are you going anywhere nice?” biting down a grin as Sicheng sees Jaehyun’s expression fall into one that can only be compared to a sad puppy; a very pretty sad puppy. 

“I am going out with you whether you like it or not!” standing up slowly to approach Sicheng, before he carries on “... okay, maybe not whether you like it or not but please it’s our last day here before we go back home and I don't want to spend it in the hotel room or with the boys. Who is it? Are you going out with Jun or Lucas? Just let me come, please Winnie!” 

Standing an arms length away from each other, Sicheng feels a sudden urge to lean in and kiss his best friend's pout but he musters all his strength and stops himself — but he knows he needs to hurry this up, before his need to kiss Jaehyun’s soft lips ruins his cute confession so he breathes and finally says it. 

“Will you go out with me?”

“I have practically begged you so yes,” walking away to slip his shoes on. 

“No, will you go … out with me?” whispering as he suddenly loses confidence. 

“Oh … yes, fuck yes!” whipping his head around so fast, beaming at Sicheng as his cheeks warm up in excitement. He leaps into Sicheng’s arms who is standing there as his admiration for Jaehyun bubbles out into an airy giggle. 

“Nice, now hurry up we have a car waiting for us downstairs.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes vibrate in excitement as he rushes himself and Sicheng out of the door and into the elevator to the ground floor. 

“What if I said no?” 

“I will go see the manatees by myself,” reaching out to take Jaehyun’s hand into his before the expected rush of thrill pours out of him. 

“MANATEES!” attacking his best friend — or soon to be boyfriend — in a bone crushing hug. 

⚘

After lunch and an information tour on manatees, they are guided onto a ledge overseeing the huge water puppies. Jaehyun coos at the manatees' noses which are poking out from the surface of the water. So, he untangles his fingers from Sicheng’s hand and runs to sit on the edge whilst Sicheng holds back, to collect his thoughts and feelings. 

This is the moment he has been waiting to happen for a while and even though he knows the chance of Jaehyun not reciprocating his feelings is close to zero; that doesn't stop the nerves from gathering at his throat. Sicheng knows he is not much of a talker and his intentions are always carried out by his actions but this time, he needed words to say — words to describe how Jaehyun made his life a lot brighter. Before Jaehyun, he always assumed he needed another half to complete him but Jaehyun taught him that love should not complete you rather it should nurture you to be complete. Even though Sicheng is nowhere near complete, he wanted to be able to scream from the rooftops that the person who is beside him in this journey is none other than Jaehyun — the boy who has the ability to make the coldest hearts melt and the flowers grow.

He cringes a little at himself but he is so in love with Jaehyun that it didn't matter. 

Looking at Jaehyun as he giggles at the manatees circling under him and his heart blooms. The way the sun is shining on him, making his skin shimmer and eyes gleam makes Sicheng wonder for a split second that maybe doing this is wrong. How could someone so radiant be with someone so normal? It would go against his very nature to ask for more from an angel, that he is already lucky enough to call his best friend. 

The moment his determination sways more against confessing, Jaehyun looks up at him smiling cheerfully with love swimming in his eyes — and that was all he needed to know his feelings were reciprocated. 

Jaehyun waves for him to come closer and Sicheng complies. 

“Winnie! Look at them, they are so cute! I will actually cry,” 

“Baby, please don’t, people will think I hurt you,” taking a seat next to Jaehyun who froze when his brain processed the pet name. 

It was a daily occurrence for Jaehyun to drown Sicheng in pretty words using his velvety voice but Sicheng is very aware of the words he uses and he especially doesn't take words of affection lightly — so Jaehyun’s reaction was expected. 

The sound of his heart beating due to Sicheng’s behaviour drowned out everything else out and all Jaehyun could focus on was how close Sicheng was to him. It didn't matter that they would cuddle weekly in positions a lot closer than this — something about this moment was intense and Jaehyun knew what was coming. 

“Please Sicheng, talk …” adjusting himself so he was facing the boy who is causing his heart to beat frantically. 

Sicheng knew what he meant and it was now or never, so he inhales deeply and exhales as he shifts to face Jaehyun before taking his hand in his own and shutting his eyes. 

“Hey, I .. well … I had this whole speech planned in my head but I don't remember anything so I will just speak from my heart .. erm bare with me because I am not good at speaking let alone speaking from my heart to you,” giggling to cover up his nerves. 

“It's okay baby, take your time,” squeezing Sicheng’s hand — whose eyes are still shut — to remind him that he was there. 

“I love you, not just because you are my best friend, I love you in every kind of way. You are so rare. I remember when we first met, I was in denial that you were as perfect as you came across … I mean I suppose no one is perfect but to me, in my eyes, in my life, in my everything, you … all of you defines perfection. It is silly I know but you have this ability to make me want to love and be important. I have always felt comfortable being that friend people go to when they need help, I was okay with being needed and not expecting anything in return. I was not happy with myself so I dedicated my affection in helping others be happy then you came along and you cared about me more than anyone. I … don't get me wrong people have tried before but I couldn't bring myself to let anyone in yet you … you just waltz in and I let you and it was the best thing to ever happen to me. You make me happy ... truly and I will always be grateful for that. I have my days and so do you but that base of everything I find beautiful in life there you are .. so if my brain connects everything I love to you .. it means you are love, right? I don't know what I am saying, all I do know is I love you and I think you love me too and I just want to be able to call you mine officially. I want us to be the way we are with the added assurance that I can wake up everyday knowing the prettiest star in this whole goddamn universe is mine, … because god be my witness i am so in love you .. so much” finally prying his own eyes open, Sicheng sees Jaehyun with his pupils blown out of focus, cheeks wet with tears and lips stretched into the most mind blowing smile ever known to man. 

“Silly, I have been yours since the moment I saw you,” sniffling as his heart dances in his chest. 

Happiness was not enough to describe the joy Jaehyun is feeling. The love of his life, finally said the words he had been itching to hear. 

“That’s not even pos…” 

Interrupting his attempt to bicker his way out of a touching moment, Sicheng feels something warm pressing against his body — especially his lips. His mind is thrown into a frenzy when he realises that Jaehyun leant in for a kiss. 

Sicheng is frozen still, trying to ground himself as Jaehyun does all the work and kisses him into a state of comfort. The kiss was delicate, at first. Jaehyun peppered tiny kisses on Sicheng’s lips, coaxing the boy into reality. Jaehyun internally thanks Sicheng for choosing a week day to visit because they are not surrounded by many people — so he continues in hopes Sicheng will assist but instead, he weakly pushes Jaehyun back. 

Involuntarily letting out a whine, Jaehyun instantly pouts as Sicheng stares at him doe eyed. Sicheng’s senses finally catch up with what just happened and corners of his lips curl into a faint smile. He reaches one hand up to graze his thumb on Jaehyun’s pink cheeks — and the other rests on Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Can you kiss me please?” unable to contain his feelings, Jaehyun wants Sicheng and he doesn’t care how needy he sounds. 

Making the first move, Sicheng pulls Jaehyun closer and connects their lips together. This time around, both of them allow themselves to get lost in the feeling of it. The soft lips, hot skin and irregular breathing, drove them both insane. Sicheng cups Jaehyun’s cheeks and kisses into his mouth, asking for permission to go further; Jaehyun smiles into the kiss before giving Sicheng access to kiss deeper. Jaehyun always imagined kissing Sicheng but he never realised how intoxicating it would be. Feeling Sicheng's mouth on his own was breathtaking, the way he explored his mouth was an addiction he was ready to be devoted to — and Sicheng could feel Jaehyun falling into a haze so he fell back letting Jaehyun take charge. 

Whilst taking turns to delve into each other’s mouth like they were painting words of poetry and love into each other, they lose track of time; but their only obstacle was oxygen so eventually they broke away from each other, gasping for air. 

Lips sore, hair tousled and eyes filled with lust, they both looked away to control their feelings. Sicheng could feel his body filling up with shyness as he realises he just made out with Jaehyun in public. Whilst, on the other hand, Jaehyun proceeds to think of all the places he now wants to kiss Sicheng and love him as freely as he can, with no constraints. Happy with the vision of their possible future, Jaehyun giggles, gaining Sicheng’s attention. 

“Hey, what’s so funny? Did I do something wrong?” instantly feeling bad, Sicheng faces Jaehyun with his eyes worried. 

“No! it was perfect, I kinda want to do it again,” 

Shocked by the sudden increase in Jaehyun’s confidence, Sicheng stutters. 

“Erm l … later ... when we aren’t surrounded by these manatees,” blushing at the idea of him and Jaehyun cuddling all night as they catch up on all the lost kisses they could have had for months. 

“Oh my god! I forgot about my babies, ok now manatees then love on Sicheng until he can’t breathe!” 

Sicheng playfully pushes Jaehyun away from him and focuses on the swimming manatees mentally screaming at his body to calm down — but Jaehyun knowing Sicheng as well as he does, shrinks himself to fit into Sicheng’s side and gets comfortable in his arms. They cuddle in silence, looking at water puppies swimming gleefully beneath them. 

“Did you know manatees are related to elephants not dolphins or whales?” 

“Oh my baby is smart,” looking up at Sicheng who scoffs at being called smart. 

“No your baby has google!” 

“Are you?” whispering gently into Sicheng’s chest. 

“Am I what?” 

“My baby?” 

Sicheng pulls Jaehyun out of his embrace to look him confidently in the eyes. 

“... literally I gave you speech that I loved you and that I want you to be mine” 

“Sicheng are you my BABY?” 

“Yes! damn .. “ laughing at how unbelievably stubborn Jaehyun can be. 

“Good because you are mine,” 

“I am glad.” 

Jaehyun dives in for another hug, resting his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, breathing in their mixed scent — mangos and peaches, it's lovely, so lovely that he can’t help but press a long kiss on Sicheng’s shoulder. 

“I love you Sicheng,” pushing himself further into his boy’s embrace who gracefully places a series of kisses onto Jaehyun’s head.

“I know baby, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ieeboys ❤ come say hello!


End file.
